Klaun, ktory zniszczyl swiat
by Necron 13
Summary: Alternatywna koncowka FF VI.


Kefka Palazzo z uśmiechem szaleńca na umalowanej twarzy śledził swych przeciwników, w miarę jak posuwali się oni w głąb jego twierdzy. Już od dawna poza skrajną mizantropią cierpiał także na niesamowity wręcz narcyzm, który w perwersyjny sposób podwyższał teraz jego samoocenę. Pułapki, które zastawił na swych wrogów, okazały się być zabójczo skuteczne. Już teraz padła dziwna bestia, która im towarzyszyła, i jej przyjaciel moogle. Były doradca Imperatora Gestahl'a pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Wszyscy, których napotkał na swej drodze, i którzy nie zginęli z jego ręki, uważali go za niebezpiecznego psychopatę. Faktycznie, wszystko przemawiało za takim wrażeniem. Jego groteskowo umalowana twarz, tendencja do złowrogiego, niepohamowanego chichotu, sadystyczne skłonności, nienormalne upodobania, makabrycznie kolorowy przyodziewek... wszystko co sprawiało, że każdy, kto spotkał Sir Kefkę, miał to spotkanie zapamiętać do końca życia. A tego przeważnie nie zostawało mu zbyt dużo, imperator bowiem wykorzystywał Kefkę w szczególnych przypadkach. Teraz jednak... Palazzo teraz miał zostawić na całym świecie niezatarty ślad własnej bytności, czuł bowiem, że nawet mimo ogromnej mocy, jaką posiadł, jego czas jest ograniczony. Jego chory umysł nie był tym przerażony. Wręcz przeciwnie, traktował to jako ostatnie, wielkie wyzwanie dla swego szaleństwa i mocy. Rzucił już ten świat na kolana, ale nie miał zamiaru patrzeć, jak ten powoli umiera w męczarniach... o nie, to w końcu nie byłaby żadna zabawa, prawda? Jednak ostateczny cios chciał zadać dopiero później... na oczach ostatnich obrońców tego świata. Kiedy ci będą brać ostatni wdech. Kefka roześmiał się na swój charakterystyczny, złowrogi sposób. Umiera, to fakt. Jego ciało już długo nie wytrzyma przepełniającej go mocy, a resztki zdrowego rozsądku powoli zginą pod nawałą magii... ale zanim nastąpi koniec, jeszcze się świetnie zabawi.

Miał całkowitą rację. Ostatni raz tak się ubawił na tragedii, wystawianej w vectorskiej operze. Ta imperialna dziwka wreszcie dostała za swoje. A pomyśleć, że się zastanawiał na użytecznością swojej nowej maszynki, zwanej przez niego "Inferno". Okazała się być piekielnie skuteczna, a przy tym osobliwie przypominała swego twórcę - Celes Chere nie zginęła od razu, ale była spopielana po kawałku, a jej przyjaciel Locke mógł tylko na to bezislnie patrzeć, przygnieciony jedną ze stalowych stóp koszmarnego urządzenia. Zginął zaraz po niej, posiekany na kawałki przez piekielny wynalazek Kefki. Zginęła też ta wredna malareczka, która Palazzo już dawno zalazła za skórę. Żeby ocalić swego dziadka od śmierci, namalowała jego portret, w którym został uwięziony - chwilę po tym dosięgł ją ogień karabinów maszynowych, w które uzbrojony był robot. Co prawda Strago nie zginął, ale... jego portret miał wkrótce zawisnąć na szczycie wieży Kefki, jako element wieńczący Pomnik Niebytu... tak, podobała mu się ta nazwa. Ostatnie, wiekopomne dzieło, na które zużyje resztki mocy. Monument ku czci przemijania, który będzie paradoksalnie wiecznotrwały.

- Hehehehehehehehehehe...

Śmiech obłąkanego już od kilku godzin rozlegał się w salach i korytarzach upiornej twierdzy sir Palazzo. Jego wrogowie padali jeden po drugim, ścinani przez siepaczy demonicznego "klauna". Hazardzista Setzer rzucił monetą... i przegrał. Wszedł w niewłaściwy korytarz, a tam już oczekiwała zapadnia, a na jej dnie podłoga najeżona kolcami... ale krótkimi, za to nasączonymi trucizną. Kefka miał zamiar podziwiać efekty swego kolejnego wynalazku, jednak nie było na to czasu. Jego moc się wyczerpywała. Już wkrótce trzy boginie miały się przebudzić, i odebrać mu resztki zdrowego rozsądku i mocy. A także życie. Sir Kefka nie mógł na to pozwolić. Udał się do swego apartamentu, jedynej w miarę normalnej sali w budowli, przypominającej mityczne Paendemonium, zamek piekieł. Założył swój najbardziej krzykliwy strój, zmienił pióro w nakryciu głowy, odnowił makijaż. Teraz naprawdę możnaby go wziąć za klauna, gdyby nie atmosfera grozy i szaleństwa, jaką wokół siebie rozsiewał. Ale co tam, pomyślał, i rzucił najpotężniejsze zaklęcie płomieni na swoją szafę, która od razu zajęła się ogniem. Jak odchodzić, to z hukiem. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że to jego urodziny. No i dobrze. Zafunduje sobie taki bal, jakiego nie przeżył nikt. I naprawdę nie przeżyje, pomyślał, i uśmiechnął się obleśnie.

Nie miał czasu śledzić śmierci wszystkich swoich wrogów. Spieszył na szczyt swej twierdzy, na ostatnią walkę swego życia. Tak czy siak miał umrzeć. Już dawno opuścił go instynkt przetrwania, który skłaniał go niegdyś do niehonorowych postępków, jak ucieczki z pól bitew, i ta myśl nawet go bawiła. Ja mam umrzeć? Ja, bóg, Palazzo Wielki? Niezły żart, co nie? A jednak wciąż ponawiał zaklęcie Lotu, które prowadziło go coraz bliżej jego przenaczenia.

Spoglądał ze szczytu swej wieży na krainy otaczające ją. Właśnie skończył "rzeźbić" dzieło swego życia. Elementy wszystkich epok, żywe istoty, espery, maszyny, wszystko połączone w jedną, koszmarną całość, całość, która była ucieleśnieniem niebytu. Wszystko, co weszło w jego skład, poruszało się, ale tylko dzięki gasnącej mocy Kefki, bo w istocie maszyny były zardzewiałe, ciała esperów i ziemskich istot gnijące i zdeformowane, i tylko w swym portrecie Strago ruszał się sam z siebie. Palazzo milczał. Kilka razy spojrzał na portret. Ale numer, co? Dzisiaj nastąpi koniec świata... I my będziemy aktorami pierwszoplanowymi. Nie cieszysz się? A tak, ta twoja wnuczka. No trudno, i tak dzisiaj do niej dołączysz. Odpręż się i podziwiaj.

Na szczyt dotarli tylko Terra Branford i Cyan Garamonde. Tylko dwoje... za to niebezpieczni. Dwójka, która najbardziej ucierpiała z jego rąk. Cyan z nienawiścią w oczach wyciągnął swój miecz, a biedna, mała (jak ja jej nienawidzę, przemknęło Kefce przez myśl) Terra skoncentrowała się i użyła ostatnich Ether'ów, żeby wzmocnić się przed walką. Po jednej stronie ostatni obrońcy ginącej cywilizacji, po drugiej Kefka, niszczyciel i morderca, jak zwano go nawet na najdalszych krańcach Ziemi. Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Niech będzie. Imprezę czas zacząć, pomyślał Kefka, i stanął im naprzeciw.


End file.
